Segundas Oportunidades
by Mizuhi-Chan
Summary: Bonus del Dolor del Reencuentro... No sabia como ponerlo en la historia asi que es como una historia aparte. La historia de Azula y Haru. Advertencia Harula. Quiza un poco de OOC.


¡¡¡Neeeh!!!! ¡¡¡Soy tan feliz!!! Jajaja…. Por fin encontré la inspiración necesaria para escribir este capitulo xD.

No se vayan asustar este en un Harula (Haru/Azula), es como un capitulo especial de mi historia "El Dolor del Reencuentro", pero como no encajaba en la historia original, lo puse aparte, es mas bien una explicación de que paso con nuestra princesita malcriada favorita y nuestro encantador maestro tierra que ha muchas nos hace babear ¬…

Bueno mejor dejo mis demás comentarios para el final.

¡DISFRUTEN EL BONUS!

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZK**

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL.- SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

Se podían escuchar los gritos y el ruido de la batalla, los maestros fuego, ahora sin su adorado fuego-control, estaban perdiendo contra los maestros y soldados del Reino Tierra y las Tribus Agua.

Un grupo de chicos iban corriendo hacia el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, acompañaban al Avatar, ellos tenían que velar por que el chico llegase a enfrentarse al Señor del fuego.

Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, y el recientemente unido al grupo, Haru, corrían protegiendo a Aang de todo aquel que intentara dañarlo, aunque honestamente, con el eclipse solar, los problemas eran muy pocos…

_Pero no todo en la vida es sencillo… Las cosas no las consigues tan rápido como que quieres, ni con facilidad…_

Corrieron por las calles y doblaron a la izquierda.

- Cuidado, viene alguien- Grito Toph, mientras seguían moviéndose. En ese momento Ty Lee y Mai aparecieron frente a ellos, y del techo de una casa, bajo Azula con un elegante salto.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿que ha aquí?- Dijo la princesa, miro a los presentes, primero a su hermano, al que le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio- Eres un maldito bastardo Zuko… Por que no se me hace raro que nos hayas traicionado… Supongo que tu maestrita te logro convencer de una manera bastante… Peculiar- Dijo con una voz cargada de asco.

-Cállate Azula- Contesto Zuko, bastante enojado… Luego su mirada cambio a otra de burla- Se nota que nadie te ama, Azula… Ya que despreciaste a la única persona que te quería… Solo mama llego a quererte de verdad… Por que ni siquiera nuestro padre te ama… Solo se aprovecha de tu gran poder… Pero solo eres eso Azula… Eres un arma para el.

La princesa miro con horror a su hermano, y una mueca de furia se formo en su rostro. Saco unas espadas y corrió para atacar a Zuko, pero fue bloqueada por una pared de piedra que Haru había hecho.

- ¿Mai, Ty Lee que esperan?... ¡¡¡ATAQUEN!!!- Grito enfurecida Azula. Cuando Mai estaba a punto de lanzar una de sus navajas a Sokka, Ty Lee la inmovilizo.

-Discúlpame Mai- Dijo la castaña, luego volteo a ver a los demás agrego- Corran hacia el palacio, yo les ayudare con Azula.

Azula estaba iracunda y se puso a pelear contra Ty Lee, los chicos empezaron a correr hacia castillo, pero Haru se detuvo, los demás lo voltearon a ver.

-Haru, vamos- Dijo Katara.

-No, yo me quedare a vencer a esa princesa malcriada, o luego nos traerá problemas- Dijo el chico corriendo en dirección contraria a sus amigos.

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder- Dijo Sokka- El eclipse acabara en pocas horas- Los otros asintieron y siguieron su camino.

- ¡¡¡Eres una maldita traidora!!!- Le grito Azula a su amiga.

-Azula, entiende, la guerra esta mal… Ya no quiero esto- Decia la circense, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Azula se movió con rapidez y golpeo a Ty Lee en la nuca, haciendo que quedase inconsciente. Cuando se disponía a seguir al avatar, se encontró con el maestro tierra.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Dijo la chica.

-Vengo a detenerte- Le contesto.

-Pues ha sido en vano… Por que yo te matare.

-Mira quien lo dice, una maestra fuego… Sin fuego-control- Dijo el joven poniéndose en posición de combate.

La joven también se puso de este modo, y empezaron a pelear.

Haru tenía la ventaja de poder controlar la tierra, mientras Azula solo podía atacar con sus dos espadas. Llevaba ya un buen rato peleando, hasta que la chica se quedo hincada, ya que estaba muy agotada.

-Mátame- Dijo la princesa- Mátame… No quiero estar viva para ver la decadencia de la Nación del Fuego… Ya que si un asqueroso maestro tierra pudo vencerme, no me imagino como estará mi padre…- Los dorados ojos de la princesa miraban los orbes verdes de Haru, el chico se inclino a su altura y le tendió una mano.

-Levántate princesa… El suelo no es lugar para una chica como tu- Le regalo una amable sonrisa, en la que la joven se perdió. Tomo la mano del maestro de manera inconsciente. Sintió que una descarga le recorría el cuerpo, Haru igual lo sintió, pero se quedaron callados.

-¿Por que no me matas?- Pregunto Azula en voz baja.

- Por que todos tienen una segunda oportunidad… Hasta tu- Dijo el…

_Hay palabras que nos llegan al alma… Si yo fuera una chica común… bastaría con que me digan que soy bella para sentirme feliz… Pero escuchar que me daban una segunda oportunidad… No se por que, pero me hizo sentir bien…_

La guerra acabo, Ozai murió a manos de Aang… Y de Zuko… Al principio Azula no lo tomo muy bien, pero alguien la estuvo apoyando siempre…

Haru se había vuelto su amigo, sin pedir nada a cambio. Un amigo de verdad, que le aconsejaba, que no le temía… Era como si el destino hubiese querido que se conocieran, como si el maestro tierra fuese lo que necesitaba aquella chica para poder estar en paz consigo mismo. Por que de cierta manera Haru y Azula se equilibraban.

_Tus atenciones hacían crecer en mi algo extraño… Algo que nunca había sentido… Algo que me llenaba…_

La Luna se encontraba en lo mas alto del cielo, Azula la miraba con tranquilidad… La princesa estaba sentada junto al estanque de su madre, aquel lugar le daba paz. Una presencia se acerco lentamente a la chica.

-Azula- Dijo en voz queda el individuo, la aludida volteo con rapidez el rostro para ver quien estaba atrás de ella, una sonrisa se foro en sus rosados labios.

-Haru- Contesto ella, pero se fijo que el chico tenia semblante preocupado- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Podría decirse que si…-Respondió de manera ausente, se sentó a lado de la joven y la miro a los ojos- Mañana me voy, Azula.

-Lo se- La princesa no pudo ocultar su tristeza.

-No se cuando volveré… Pero yo… Yo no podía irme sin decirte que…- El chico se detuvo y un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas.

-Que cosa Haru- El corazón de Azula empezó a latir mas rápido de lo normal… Sin saber ella por que sucedía.

-Que… Te amo- Dijo en voz baja. La princesa abrió los ojos sorprendía, y en sonrió ampliamente. Abrazo al chico y luego lo beso.

-Yo igual- Salio del los labios de ella, mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas.

_El corazón sabe más que nuestra mente… El habla con gestos, para que nos demos cuenta de lo que sucede… Mi corazón latía rápido cuando estaba con el… Me podía hacer sonrojar con un halago… Supongo que poco a poco la amistad se transformo en algo mas…_

A la mañana siguiente, Zuko se hallaba ocupado leyendo unos pergaminos, los ancianos generales lo habían puesto a estudiar las enseñanzas necesarias para convertirse en Señor del Fuego, ya que durante su exilio no lo había hecho.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, el pelinegro no alzo la vista, solo hablo de manera ausente.

-Creí que ya me había despedido de ti Katara… ¿Es que no te conformas?

-Hermanito… No soy Katara- Contesto la persona que acaba de entrar. Zuko alzo la vista totalmente sonrojado.

-A... Azula…- Dijo el muchacho nervioso.

-Se nota que te afectara que se vaya tu novia- Dijo la chica burlándose de el.

-Cállate- Contesto en voz baja el futuro gobernante, mientras una alegre Azula se reía de el.

-Zuko- Paro la muchacha de reírse. El aludido la miro, noto el rostro serio de su hermanita y se sintió algo preocupado- Me voy.

-¿Que?

-Me voy Zuko… Me voy al reino tierra- Dijo ella sonriendo, Zuko no entendía muy bien, y su cara se lo demostraba a la princesa- Me voy… Me voy a casar con Haru- Zuko sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Azula.

-Se feliz con el… Te lo mereces- Le susurro en el oído.

_Las segundas oportunidades existen… Aun para los que fueron unos moustros como yo… Las segundas oportunidades están en donde menos lo esperas... Y yo ya la encontré… Y ahora soy feliz…_

Azula abrió los ojos, miro a su esposo y sonrió, lo beso, haciendo que el castaño abriera los ojos.

-Buenos días- Dijo ella sonriendo

-Buenos días- Contesto el y luego bostezo. Azula se intento levantar, pero una mano la agarro de un brazo- ¿A dónde vas tan apurada?

-A desayunar.

-Mejor quédate conmigo un rato más.

-Haru, tengo hambre.

-Yo igual, pero quiero estar contigo.

-Molestoso

-Caprichosa

-Niño

-Niña

-Oye…Yo no soy una niña- Replico la joven

-Pruébamelo- Dijo el de manera retadora

-Si tanto lo pides- Contesto ella sonriendo perversamente mientras fogosamente besaba a Haru.

_Todos tienen una segunda oportunidad… Solo tienes que buscar la tuya…_

-Haru- Llamo Azula.

-Mmm- Contesto un adormilado castaño.

-Te amo- Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-Yo igual te amo Azula- Respondió el abrazándola, dejando que el sueño los acogiera en sus brazos.

**ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZ**

¿Y que les pareció? ¿Ya entienden un poco mas como esta la cosa de Haru y Azula? La verdad me quede hasta las 11 de la noche escribiendo esto, (mientras veía Grey's Anatomy y a Mcdream Babas de Mizuhi por todos lados).

Espero que haya solucionado las dudas, por que si no, me suicido con las galletas animalitos… Ya que me pase escribiendo esto, creo que tardare un poquito mas en subir el capitulo 6 de EDDR. Tal vez para Abril lo tenga listo xD… No es cierto, a mas tardar para el próximo martes o miércoles, según como vayan mis exámenes…

Bueno los deja hasta aquí, por que tengo que ir a comer un rico tamal nn…

¡¡¡Nos seguimos leyendo!!!…

Una cosa mas… ¡¡¡REVIEWS POR FAVOR xD!!!


End file.
